1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanism in a sewing machine for controlling pattern and/or buttonhole sewing. 2. Description of the Invention
Sewing machines capable of pattern and/or buttonhole sewing may include a cam selecting drum positionable by a manually operable dial, continuously rotatable pattern and/or buttonhole cams, and cam followers selectively positionable by fingers on the drum against said cams for use in controlling the operation of needle bight and/or feed regulating mechanism. The present invention is directed to an arrangement as described having the cam selecting drum rotatably mounted in punched out rather than carefully machined holes in a supporting frame, the punched out holes being provided to lessen production costs. While the drum may be somewhat loosely supported in the frame because of the imprecise results realized with punching operations, its position is nevertheless stablized in accordance with the invention to prevent variable stitch formation. A feeling of placement is provided for the manually operable drum positioning dial to clearly convey to an operator when movement of the dial has resulted in the attainment of a cam selecting position by the drum.